A Bookworm and His Author
by MysteryGirl47
Summary: Neji's a bookworm and love the works of his favorite author, Sharingan. What happens when he meets the author and finds out, he's a jerk?


This is a late birthday gift for DeidaraLittleMonster! Happy belated birthday! Thank you for the awesome gift :3 I am very very very sorry this is majorly late.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**(Neji POV)**

I rushed into the school grounds, late by 15 minutes to my first class. I was reading one of my favorite books by the Sharingan. It was just his pen name but it sort of suited him. There were no pictures of him or any other hint or detail that could lead to his real identity. I held his latest book to my chest tightly as I ran like hell was chasing me to my class.

"Ouch,"

I dropped my book and I looked up at a menacing figure looming above me. He was tall with raven hair and his skin was really pale. The man was the image of cruel beauty itself. I stayed on the ground a bit dazed by his handsome features.

"Are you just going to sit there like an idiot and ignore my hand?" His voice was just the right pitch to be both alluring and sexy.

I snapped out of my daze and scowled at him, he could've been my dream man but then he had to speak and ruin everything with his bastard attitude. He bent down and picked up the book I dropped. I got up immediately and dusted myself off, ignoring him completely.

"You like this crap?" He asked me, staring at the red book.

"It's not crap. You just don't have taste in good books," I bit my tongue to stop myself from calling him something fowl.

He chuckled and held out my book to me.

"Nice meeting you too," Amusement tinted his voice.

I shrugged and took the book from him, going to my class much slower than before.

"Don't I at least get to know your name?" He called out to me.

I paused by one of the school's pillars and looked back at him. He was a bastard to me, so I don't have to be nice to him.

"Why? You won't meet me again anyways," I gave him a deadpanned look and turned away.

I heard him chuckle as I started walking again and this time I didn't stop.

* * *

"Did you hear about the Literature teacher's guest today?" My friend, Ten-Ten asked me.

"Guest?" I asked a bit interested.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be some famous author or something like that," she told me excitedly

"My youthful friends, good morning!" our other friend, Lee, greeted us.

I waved as Ten-Ten returned his greeting.

"Naruto just told me about the surprise guest today," he said happily.

I shrugged and pulled out the red book I was reading before. If Naruto knew him then what ever he wrote isn't appropriate.

"You're reading that again?" she said exasperated.

"What's wrong with reading a book again?" I retorted.

"It's fine to read a book again, Neji. But you read this like ten times already,"

"Actually this is my eighth time,"

"Enjoy your youth more!" Lee practically screamed at us.

She groaned and smacked the back of my head.

"Hey, what did I do?" I asked as she took my book away.

"You're reading too much," she placed the book on her desk

"Give it back," I reached for it only to have my hand slapped away.

"Neji-" She didn't continue as someone tall entered the classroom.

"Neji, so that's your name," I froze at the sound of that voice.

The raven haired man I bumped into a while ago stood by the doorway. I gaped and felt myself blush, now I know I'm screwed.

"Ahh Itachi, you found the classroom just fine," Kakashi's upturned moon eyes looked at us four.

I ignored Ten-ten's gaze on me as the two men entered the classroom, there will be questions later and I won't be able to avoid her. We all went back to our seats and I got my book poised and ready to ignore this.

Kakashi stood in front of us and cleared his throat. He had one hand behind his back, hiding the book he'll be reading in a few minutes, while the other was gesturing to the raven-haired man next to him.

"This is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. He'll be the guest speaker today,"

There was an appreciative noise from the girls, Itachi just smirked and the girls tittered some more. Itachi took this as a signal to take charge of the classroom as Kakashi sat down behind his desk.

"I'm an author for a local publishing company," His eyes darted toward me "I see some of you like my works,"

I snapped my head up as he approached my desk. He held out one hand I just stared at him. _Why talk about your works then approach me? Aren't you an Ecchi writer?_

"It isn't a crime to read," I said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled and tapped his index finger on my book "But it's extremely rude to read during class," my cheeks turned red as he stared me down "No need to be so hostile, I was just asking to borrow _my_ book,"

I gaped at him "Wha? you...you said that this... this was crap!" He smirked at me "I'm allowed to have my own opinions on my work,"

I blushed and handed him the book. I kept my head down for the rest of the class, my head spinning with what just happened.

I paled as I remembered what I told him just moments ago. I was so rude and too Sharingan too! I felt myself sway as the world turned black and someone shouted my name.

* * *

(**Itach POV**)

I kept a watchful eye on Neji as he turned different colors and showed some pretty interesting expressions throughout my lesson. He doesn't notice me, of course he's too busy lost in his own world. I had to admit he was an interesting person. I have never met a person who adored my works but insulted me off the bat.

I continued my lessons, talking about how it is to be an author and what would await anyone trying to enter this line of work. After a few minutes of explaining I paused and looked at the sea of faces.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

I held my book flat on my palm, bouncing it slightly. A few hands rose into the air and my eyes darted to Neji. I saw him pale and sway slightly.

"Neji!"

I ran forward, tossing the book aside, and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Where's the infirmary?" I growled.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I nodded to the girl with the buns on her head "Show me the way," I turned my back toward them all and walked to the entrance. I could've sworn Kakashi was smiling but that didn't matter right now.

We walked in silence, careful but fast. Bun girl opened the door and I sidled in silently. I gently laid him on the bed as she talked to the nurse.

"I can watch over him," she said to me shifting her weight from foot to foot.

I looked over at Neji sleeping and nodded. I walked toward the exit hesitating a bit, unsure why I didn't feel comfortable leaving him with bun girl.

* * *

(**Neji POV**)

I felt lightheaded. What was I doing? I slowly open my eyes and see white, I blinked. Where am I?

"Infirmary,"

I look to my right and Ten-ten was there. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" I sat up and she handed me a cup of water.

"You fainted from lack of sleep," she looked at me closely "and something interesting happened while you were out,"

"Lack of sleep, huh?" I feel slightly idiotic now.

I shrugged and started sipping some of the water. I gestured for her to continue as I enjoyed the cool liquid on my parched throat.

"Itachi carried you all the way here," she looked at me smugly

I choked on my water, spitting it out and sputtering. "What?"

"Yeah, he ran just in time to catch you before you hit the ground and he even shouted your name,"

I blushed and slid down the bed. I covered myself in the blankets, waited a few seconds, then sat up abruptly. Ten-ten moved back and smacked my arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked consciously

"It was a dream!" I shouted "A horrible, horrible dream. Where Itachi carried me and I fainted in class," I flung my arms into the air and stretched.

Ten-ten smacked my arm "Don't erase the truth with your stupidity,"

I slid down the bed again and covered myself with the blankets, ignoring her. She started poking me on the side and calling my name.

"What are you doing now?" she pushed her chair away a bit, just in case.

"I won't get up until it was a dream, a nightmare," I wrapped the sheets tightly around me.

She sighed and grabbed the edge of the blankets then yanked so hard I fell out of bed.

"Ouch! Is this how you nurse people back to health?" I rubbed my arm as sat up from the ground.

"You're not sick and I'm not your nurse. Be a man and talk to Itachi," she stood above me, hands on her hips.

"I am not a man," She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm a bookworm," She rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even have to talk to him now?" I whined.

"Because he's your favorite author and he brought you here," she pointed toward the bed.

"Fine, fine. I'll go do it," I raised my hands in surrender.

She helped me up and we both got ready to leave the infirmary, stretching sore muscles and fixing our clothes. Ten-ten lingered at the entrance and looked back at me.

"Another good reason to talk to him: he's _gorgeous,_" then she left.

I groaned but couldn't help but agree. He may be a bastard but that bastard looks so damn good.

* * *

I yelled. Everyone was looking at me again. Kakashi and Itachi rushed in as I sank to my knees and with a shaking hand I reached out for my poor abandoned book. I whirled around to glare at Itachi.

"Look what you've done! My book, my poor book!" I cradled it to my chest like it was my first born.

Itachi was leaning on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it meant that much to you, I'll replace it,"

I glared at him and held the book up in front of his face "I went through hell to get this! I camped out in front of my favorite bookstore just to buy this copy,"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm the _author _of that book. So, I can get a copy _any time_ I want." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I shook my head and didn't say another word. He just didn't get how important it was to me that _I_ got this copy. I got it with my own power, _for me_.

As I passed him I told him as quietly as possible "You just don't get it," and left.

* * *

(**Itachi POV**)

Brat. He's just acting like a spoiled brat.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. He acts like a princess, getting carried and everything, and he's giving me a headache. But once an Uchiha wants something or _someone _an Uchiha, will get it or I guess _him._

"Well isn't this rare,"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Kakashi as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" I said exasperated.

"The kid got you that riled up? And so early in the morning," Kakashi didn't hide the amusement in his voice.

I glanced at the clock, it was just 9:12. Plenty of time to get my princess. I laced my fingers together and smirked.

"Uh-oh, what are you up to, Itachi?" He asked me suspiciously

I looked at Kakashi innocently and wide-eyed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said sweetly

It was his turn to sigh. He grabbed the book I got him from Jiraiya.

"Just remember, Neji is still a student, my student,"

I smiled and tapped the edge of his book. He looked at me with a pointed look.

"And remember who provides you free copies of unreleased books from your favorite author,"

He shrugged and said "I'll turn a blind eye this time,"

I chuckled and stood up to leave. "I knew you'd see it my way,"

* * *

(**Neji POV**)

I was in extreme pain. Physically and emotionally, maybe even mentally.

"Is that what you call apologizing?" Ten-ten practically screamed.

When she found out that I acted coldly towards Itachi _again _no one could stop her from scolding me.

"I'm sorry, but it was my book. _It's my precious_," I said the last bit in Golum's voice.

"The book _he wrote! _And don't you use that stupid voice on me. You're not from LOTR" she screeched at me.

"You don't understand! Getting that book by my self, for my self, means so much to me!" I argued with her.

"Well, getting an original copy from the author, himself, and maybe having it signed might mean more to a fan," she yelled at me.

I sat there contemplating her words over my food. The cafeteria was thankfully full of people so our argument was drowned out by the noise.

"Hello my youthful friends!" Lee greeted us as he sat down next to me.

"Hi," I said moodily, sulking over my food.

"What's go you down, Neji? No new book to read?"

"Don't mind him, he's just sulking for being an idiot," Ten-ten spat from my right.

I glared at her and grumbled unintelligent words under my breath.

She grabbed my tray of food and brought it closer to her.

"Hey! I'm not finished" I tried grabbing for it but she held it tightly

"You're not even eating. Go and make nice with Itachi," She took a bit off of my plate and onto hers.

I sighed and looked at Lee for help. He shrugged and nodded at Ten-ten.

"She's right, my friend. He was being nice to you with that book offer,"

At least he looked slightly guilty for saying that. Ten-ten looked at me triumphantly and I grumpily got off my seat and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Why do I always have to mess it up? Couldn't they see that a bookworm getting his own book means something to him? Ugh, this is all his fault.

I frowned at my own thoughts. I'm such a spoiled brat but I'm a spoiled bookworm brat, there's a difference. I kept walking lost in my own train of thought until I bumped someone and fell to the ground.

I looked up at the person I bumped, in a daze _again_.

* * *

(**Itachi POC**)

Neji just sat there a bit dazed just like we met this morning. He looked cute that way like a kitten but I liked the defiant glint in his eyes and sassy tone when he's riled up.

I sighed and held my hand out to him again "Are we always going to meet like this?"

I smirked as his cat claws came out. It seems like I'm the only one that does this to him. He ignored my hand and stood up from the ground.

"I don't need your help," he mumbled.

"It seems like you're always in distress,"

"I am not," his hands were balled into fists.

I took a few strands of his hair "And you're pretty like a girl," I put his hair to my lips and kissed it.

He blushed then batted my hand away.

"I am not a girl," He was controlling his voice now.

"Hmm, you're like a damsel in distress,"

There's something about him that makes me want to push him. His eyes were narrow, he was still blushing but there was a tint of anger in them, and his hands were tightly balled into fists by his side. He looked a bit irresistible to me. We were in an empty hallway. Everyone was at lunch, it's the perfect opportunity.

I grabbed his collar, pulled him to me, and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm against mine, he gasped as I licked his lips and I slipped my tongue in. I felt his knees buckle and I swept my arm across his waist, supporting him. He moaned sweetly as I deepened it. When I was finished, he just stood there. Panting, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips.

I smirked and brought my lips to his ear. I licked the shell and whispered "I'll be your hero if you'll be my damsel,"

I let him go and walked away. He's going to find me. Either to hit me or ask for more, it doesn't matter. He'll be mine by then.

* * *

Oh God. I'm corny. I'm so sorry but I was having such a horrible case of mental block and that's all that came to me. I hope this is good enough. I also decided to make this a two short. I am not sure when I can post again cause I've been working on this for months that it has only been completed now.


End file.
